Certain interaction modalities, such as tablets and styluses, provide a natural interface for artists using digital painting applications. For selecting color, some existing digital painting tools utilize a color picker interface that was designed decades ago. However, the existing color picker fulfills only a fraction of the functionality of a traditional artist's palette, which is a fundamental tool for painting with physical media. The traditional palette is typically a rigid, flat surface on which a painter arranges and mixes paints having various colors. The traditional palette is not only used for easy access to colors, but also allows an artist to create a custom view of the color space that is specific to the artwork. Additionally, the traditional palette allows an artist to easily access previously mixed colors. Furthermore, the ability to use the traditional palette to mix colors affords a way to create related harmonies, such as the color of an orange reflected in the blue surface of the vase. The traditional palette also affords an artist an ability to explore and play around with color, and to plan a color gamut for an entire artwork. However, these complex interactions, which are integral to the creative painting process with traditional media, have not been replicated by existing digital painting tools.